The Unexpected
by girlygirl920
Summary: This story takes place during episode 31," Eddie Learns The Truth", instead of Eddie calling Loren for comfort, he does something else that changes everything forever. Who knows the Unexpected could sometimes be good and sometimes be bad. Story switches between Eddie and Loren's POV. Read and Review. I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected**

**A/N: I decided to do a new story! This idea popped into my head because I am currently rewatching Hollywood Heights because I am so addicted to it. I mean come on this show is amazing don't you think? If you want to know where you could watch all the episodes and in the best quality and sound PM me! Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**The whole world around me is crashing down. Everything that has to do with Chloe is a lie. All she did was lie to me, and when I say everything I literally mean everything. Her real name, hometown, and her whole entire background. My whole relationship with her was a lie. I can't stand thinking about this any more, she doesn't deserve another ounce of my thoughts being wasted on her. She's not worth it, maybe my Dad was right, maybe I didn't really love her. I think I have been so wrapped up in trying to find what my parents had that I was tricked by a facade. Will I ever find it? Will I ever find the girl I am destined to be with? I take the back entrance up to the penthouse to avoid the paparrazi because that is the last thing I need to deal with right now. I decided against going to Pops' because I know he won't say 'I told you so' but still, I need a little space to my self. I open my front door, storm in and lock the door, and then grab the remote for the stereo and blast it as high as I can. I grab a glass cup and pour it will the scotch I have right next to it. I go over and sit on my leather couch and begin to realize something. I shouldn't be sitting here sulking in all the heartbreak and sadness. I need someone to save me from drowning. I need someone to talk to, I can't talk to Jake, or Dad, because I know what they will say. I can't call Ian because he is off somewhere doing a gig. I remember that Melissa gave me her number incase I needed anything. What I need is to talk to Loren, not over the phone, I need to see her in person. **

***** Eddie and Mel's Phone Call*****

**Mel groggily: **Hello? Who ever this is why are you calling in the middle of the night?

**Eddie: **Sorry Melissa, it's me Eddie, Eddie Duran, I need you're help.

**Mel: **Oh Eddie sorry, but when someone interrupts my sleep, I am anything but nice, but what can I help you with?

**Eddie nervously: **I need to see Loren, like right now, I was wondering if you could give me her address?

**Mel: **Oh yeah of course! Is everything alright?

**Eddie: **No it's not but I think Loren will help make it better.

**Mel: **Yeah that's definitely Lo's experties. Her address is 6530 Cresent Ave in Tarzana. I hope this helps Eddie.

**Eddie: **I hope so Mel, thanks for everything.

**Mel: **No problem Rockstar, any time.

*****End of phone call*****

**After I got off the phone with Mel, I got into the elevator and texted the driver to come to the front of the building. I said good-bye to Jeffery and covered my face once I left my building because the paparrazi were already snapping photos. I got into the car and gave the driver Loren's address. On my way there I was a little nervous, what if she thought I was some creep or something I don't know. For some reason I felt like if I talked to Loren things would get better. We arrived to this house located in the middle of the Valley. I walked up to the door and instead of knocking on it I called Loren's cell.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I was having a good dream. (Dream -)I was in my room writing, and then there was a knock at the door, I went to see who it was. It was Eddie, we talked for a little and then he began leaning in to kiss me, just as our lips touched, my phone rang and that wonderful dream was over. I sat up and grabbed my phone from my night stand, I looked at the phone and couldn't believe whose contact was on the screen. It was Eddie, Eddie Duran, not my Mom's cousin Eddie. I picked up and wondered what he needed at 1:30 in the morning.**

***** Leddie's Phone Call*****

**Loren: **Hey Eddie what's up?

**Eddie nervously: **Hey Loren, I know this might sound weird but I am outside your house. I'm standing at the front door. I need to talk to you it's really important.

**Loren: **Okay, I'll be right there.

***** End of Call*****

**Eddie sounded a little frantic, which worries me alot. I just met him and I feel this type of connection with him that I haven't felt before. It's a little scary. I get out of bed, go to the bathroom and brush my teeth really quickly and then go out into the living room. I peek out the window and see Eddie standing there. I open the door and see that it looks like he has been crying. I step on my tip-toes and embrace him into a warm hug. I have my head in the crook of his neck as his head rests on my shoulder. Eddie's hands are wrapped around my waist and I break away and pull him inside my house. Wait how did he even know where I live? **

**Loren: **So are you going to tell me what's going on?

**Eddie: **Chloe and I broke up. Well I broke up with her. It's a long story.

**I grabbed Eddie's hand and pulledhim over to the couch and we both sat down on each end of it, I sat criss-cross and faced him. **

**Loren: **I'm so sorry Eddie. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to.

**Eddie: **No that's why I am here. I needed someone to talk to, and you came to mind. Oh and sorry about coming over unannounced, Mel gave me her number if I ever needed anything and I needed to see you.

**Loren reaching over and holding his hand: **Whenever you need me I will be there for you. Got it?

**Eddie: **Thanks Loren and the same goes for you. And with the Chloe situation I am so confused.

**Loren: **Are you ready to tell me the whole story?

**Eddie: **Yeah. So my Dad hired a private investiagator to follow Chloe because he felt that something was off about her. And the guy found out that Chloe isn't her real name, she isn't from where she said she was, she lied about her parents being dead and she has been cheating with Tyler Rourke for most of our relationship. And to top it all off I feel like a huge idiot because all the signs were there.

**Loren: **Oh my gosh Eddie, I'm so sorry. I know that everything happens for a reason, and maybe it was a good thing that you found about Chloe and her lies now instead of finding out after you were married. The unexpected is sometimes good and sometimes bad.

**Eddie: **Thank you Loren.

**Loren questionably: **What for?

**Eddie: **For helping me through this, and for being a great friend. You are something special Ms. Loren Tate.

**Loren saying as she reaches over and holds Eddie's hand: **I will always be here for anything you need. Why don't you just stay the rest of the night?

**Eddie: **Are you sure? I don't want to impose...

**Loren: **I would never forgive my self if I let you leave here still feeling down. Come on.

**I stood up and grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him with me as I started to walk towards my bedroom. I opened the door to my room, pulled Eddie inside with me and then closed the door again. I walked over to my bed, Eddie following me, I climbed into bed and watched as Eddie stepped out of his shoes and climbed into bed right next to me. After he laid down with me, he began to pull me closer as he wrapped his strong arms around me.**

**Eddie: **Loren?

**Loren saying while looking up at him: **Yeah?

**Eddie smiling down at her: **This is exactly what I needed.

**Loren blushing: **I will always be here.

**I turned over on my side and Eddie mimicked my actions still keeping his arms wrapped around me. This is exactly what I needed too. I was right, the unexpected is good. I felt Eddie's warmth and heard the sound of his heartbeat, after hearing that I fell fast asleep.**

**~ The Next Morning~**

**I wake up still wrapped in Eddie's arms, I slowly untangle my self from him and instantly miss his warmth. I quietly open the door and hear my Mom moving around in the kitchen, I walk into the hallway and as soon as she hears my footsteps, she turns around from the stove and gives me that " Tell me everything now" look. **

**Loren sleepily: **Hi Mom.

**Nora: **Don't 'Hi Mom' me. Sit and tell me what is going on.

**We both sat at the table and I began to tell her about everything that happened with Chloe and Eddie and then told her what happened with Eddie and I. Being my mother, a little bit of Mama Grizzly came out and she was surprised when I told her what happened between Eddie and I. Just when my Mom had finished talking with me, we heard Eddie coming from my room.**

**Eddie sleepily: **Good Morning... Uh I'm sorry Nora, I had a rough night. Chloe an-

**Nora: **It's okay Eddie. You don't have to explain, Loren already filled me in. Just know you have both of the Tate girls in your corner.

**Eddie: **Thanks Nora.

**Loren: **Eddie we better get going, we have to go shoot the video in half an hour. Do you want to ride with me or go in your car?

**Eddie: **I'll ride with you.

**Loren: **Okay, I'm going to go change and then we can go. Mom can you make Eddie some breakfast please?

**Nora smiling: **Yeah don't worry.

**I went to my room and changed into one of my outfits. I came out and saw that Eddie had already finished eating, we said our good-byes to my Mom and then left. We were laughing the entire car ride and were talking about the randomnest things. When we got to the club, we were surprised by a whole group of people. Now this was unexpected.**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**

**New chapters for my other stories are coming this week. Stay tuned. Talk Soon.**

**XoXo**

**Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start of Something New**

**So the feedback on this story is incredible and I am so grateful to everyone who has read, favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. You guys are amazing. Well here's the second chapter and it has a bit of drama. I have big plans for this story and hope you stay with me along the ride. XoXo.**

**Recap:**

******[Loren's POV]**

******I went to my room and changed into one of my outfits. I came out and saw that Eddie had already finished eating, we said our good-byes to my Mom and then left. We were laughing the entire car ride and were talking about the randomnest things. When we got to the club, we were surprised by a whole group of people. Now this was unexpected.**

* * *

******[Eddie's POV]**

******When Loren and I walked inside the club, we saw Pops, Jake and Kelly all standing around yelling at Chloe to leave. I immediately tensed up and knew that Loren felt it considering we were holding hands. I made sure our hands were still tight together, letting Loren know that she comes before anything and anyone. This girl is something special, one-of-a-kind. I won't let anyone hurt her, and it kinda scares me of how I have such a deep connection with her. But with Loren, I could be myself with her and I could feel comfortable and not be judged. Chloe noticed Loren and I standing there and she pushed past the people surrounding her and marched straight towards us. **

******Chloe angrily:** Why is that here?

**Eddie angrily: **She is not a thing or a that, she is a very close friend, you should try getting some actual friends.

**Chloe noticing that they are holding hands: **SO you move on from me to some plain Jane from the valley? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

**Loren: **Um, excuse me but you need a reality check or a good slap. I can arrange that if you'd like?

**Chloe: **Little girl, just go in the corner and actually try to sing some real songs instead of wannabe stuff. This is between me and my fiancé and how he is cheating on me with YOU.(**saying as if she was disgusted)**

**Eddie angrily: **Chloe you ne-

**Loren interrupting Eddie: **You must be certifiably insane if you think that you and Eddie are still together after you cheated on him. And you are trying to make it out like you are the victim in all of this.

**Chloe: **You better watch you're back Loren Tate(**saying mockingly) **because I will never stop until I have Eddie back at my side. Just you watch. All of you. You will never get rid of me.

**Eddie angrily: **Chloe, Loren is right you must be certifiably insane if you think we will ever get back together. And you must be blind if you think that Loren is a plain Jane because that is far from the truth. I have moved on and will never forgive you for what you did.

**After I finished my statement, I pulled Loren with our hands still glued together and started walking towards the dressing rooms. When we were walking away I heard Chloe yelling my name and yelling at me to come back and calling Loren a profound choice of words. When we entered the dressing rooms, Loren immediately went and sat on the couch and I quickly followed her.**

* * *

**[Loren's POV]**

**Eddie seriously: **Listen Lo whatever Chloe said, don't listen to her at all. She has no idea what she is talking about. You are beautiful, intelligent and incredibly talented. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and let alone be in the same room as you. I don't want what Chloe said to start to make you down grade yourself.

**Loren calmly: **Eddie, trust me, I would never take believe a word she has said or will ever say. I know that she lies and that is what she is known for. Don't worry okay, I am a big girl. But it's cute how you're all protective.(**saying teasingly)**

**Eddie: **Loren, last night was exactly what I needed. I needed someone who would be there for me and that was you. You were the first person who came to mind when I didn't want to be alone. You are the reason why I didn't cry over Chloe's lies. Loren what I want to say is that-

**Jake came into the room and interrupted to what Eddie was going to say. I have no idea what he was about to say and I was a little scared.**

**Jake: **Sorry to interrupt, but Loren you are going with Kelly( **motioning towards Kelly) **to hair and makeup, while you Eduardo will go to the stylist to get changed. Got it?

**Eddie, Loren and Kelly: **Got it.

**We all walked out of the dressing room and went to our designated places. When I got into the hair and makeup chair the makeup artist asked how I wanted my hair and makeup. I made sure that she knew that I wanted to keep everything simple but noticeable. When I was done at that station, Kelly took me over to the stylist and put me into some white skinny jeans, a hot pink lace top with some simple black flats. It took an hour and a half just to get my physical appearance done and ready to shoot. When I walked out of the dressing room and back into the actual club, everyone turned and stared at me in awe. I have no idea why, it was weird and very uncomfortable. Eddie walked over and began whispering in my ear.**

**Eddie: **You look absolutely breath-taking.

**The director started to begin and we started to rehearse it and then actually begin filming. Two hours later, we have finally finished shooting the video. The director made a few announcements, and then we were free to go. Eddie and I both went back to the dressing rooms, changed into our regular clothes and met up at the bar. **

**Eddie: **So are you ready to go?

**Loren happily: **Yeah let's go.

**We said our goodbyes and thank you's to everyone who helped and was involved with the shoot. While we were walking out of the club, holding hands once again, I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have this opportunity in the music industry. But I am even more thankful that I get the chance to get to know Eddie and spend time with him. That's all I could think about when we were dancing, it was kinda crazy too. We have connected so many times before we had actually officially met. Eddie helped me into the car, being the gentleman that he is. We were in the back seat of his escalade driving down Sunset boulevard, talking and laughing when Eddie became serious.**

**Eddie: **Hey do you want to come over to my house for a little while? Just to hang out and spend some more time with me?

**Loren: **Yeah sure. I think that will be really fun.

**Eddie: **Alright good. I like spending time with you and I'm even happier that you agreed to come with me today.

**Loren blushing: **I'm happy too.

**Eddie and I were growing closer, and we both began to realize it. This was the start of something new, something fresh. Our relationship is different but definitely a good different. Eddie is someone I want in my life for a long time and hopefully he feels the same way, because after last night, something changed. Something clicked and I know we both felt it. When I am around him I know I have a smile that no one, especially Chloe, can wipe off my face. It started out as just having a crush on a Rock star, but now, I'm actually falling for him because he isn't some guy who will just use me. He is a guy who cares about me a lot. He is that person I don't mind spending every single minute with him. He is the guy I am beginning to fall for and I can not absolutely wait to see how the rest of our day at the penthouse.**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS! I love the feedback!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I have had a bit of writers block. Well I hope I can bring you another chapter for each of my stories this week. ****And I left you with some more questions didn't I?**

**What was Eddie going to say to Loren before Jake interrupted?**

**What did Chloe actually mean when she told Loren to watch her back? What is her next devious plan?**

**Oh and what on earth is going to happen at Eddie's penthouse? Maybe some Leddie 'fluff'? **

**Can't make any promises. But the next chapter will definitely have a lot of Leddie action. Oh and sorry about all the cliffhangers and questions. I just couldn't resist! Talk Soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Perfect Day**

**New Chapter again! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was sick but now I'm feeling better! So I thought why don't I start writing? Tell me what you think. This chapter has a lot of Leddie 'fluff' in it! Hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**Recap:**

**[Loren's POV]**

******Eddie and I were growing closer, and we both began to realize it. This was the start of something new, something fresh. Our relationship is different but definitely a good different. Eddie is someone I want in my life for a long time and hopefully he feels the same way, because after last night, something changed. Something clicked and I know we both felt it. When I am around him I know I have a smile that no one, especially Chloe, can wipe off my face. It started out as just having a crush on a Rock star, but now, I'm actually falling for him because he isn't some guy who will just use me. He is a guy who cares about me a lot. He is that person I don't mind spending every single minute with him. He is the guy I am beginning to fall for and I can not absolutely wait to see how the rest of our day at the penthouse.**

* * *

**[Eddie's POV]**

**When the thought of Loren Tate comes into my mind, I begin to see so many things. I see a high school girl who just got thrown into the entertainment business. I see a girl who is beginning to become more confident and be herself. But most importantly, I see a girl that I am beginning to fall for. I don't know how it happened actually, I thought we were just good friends, but after her being there for me after I broke up with Chloe, I saw her differently. I didn't see her as that high school honor roll student, I saw her as a girl who cared about me, not Eddie Duran the rock star, but me, Eddie Duran the normal guy. After the music video, I asked Loren if she would like to send the rest of her day with me at the penthouse and luckily for me, she gladly accepted. Right now, we are still driving in the car on our way to go to my penthouse. About ten minutes later, we had finally arrived at my penthouse. Being the gentleman that I am, I quickly jogged over to Loren's side of the car, opened the door and offered my hand to help her get out of the car. She grabbed my hand and slightly blushed, we walked into the lobby holding hands and I was not going to let my grip on her hand fade away. **

**Jeffery smiling: **Good Afternoon and Ms...?

**Eddie: **Tate. Jeffery this is Loren Tate. Loren this is Jeffery the doorman and one of the friends I have made here.

**Loren shaking Jeffery's hand: **Hi I am Loren Tate, its nice to meet you.

**Jeffery: **Nice to meet you too Ms. Tate.

**Eddie: **Jeffery can you please put Loren on the approved list and please take Ms. Carter off. If she ever tries to come up, call security, by no means is she allowed access to go up.

**Jeffery nodding: **Understood sir. It will all be taken care of. Let me take you up.

**Eddie and Loren smiling: **Thank you.

**Our hands were still intertwined together and we both had goofy smiles on our faces. When the elevator door dinged and opened I gently pulled Loren with me towards the door of my apartment. I reluctantly let our hands go so that I could open the door, after I opened the door I pulled Loren inside with me. She came inside and was in complete awe of my lifestyle, considering this is her first time inside my penthouse.**

**Loren smiling while touching the piano: **This is beautiful.

**Eddie: **Yeah it's kind of the first thing I bought when I started making money.

**Loren smiling: **Well Mr. Duran what will we be doing for the rest of our afternoon?

**Eddie: **I was thinking that we could order some take out and maybe watch some tv or movies and work on some songs. How does that sound?

**Loren: **That sounds great. What are you going to order?

**Eddie: **Do you like pastrami sandwiches?

**Loren excitedly: **Oh my gosh, yes!

**Eddie shocked: **Really?

**Loren: **Yes really. Now go and order the food.

**I walked over the house phone and picked it up to order the food. While I was ordering I was looking at Loren who had taken her shoes off and set her bag down by the side of the couch. I smiled at her and she blushed and I went back to ordering the food for us. When I finished placing the order the restrurant said that the food would be delivered in 30 minutes giving Loren and I some more alone time. I put the house phone back in its place and began to walk over the couch where Loren was sitting. I took off my shoes and sat down on the couch. I laid my back down on the couch and rested my head in Loren's lap. I looked up at her and saw that she was a bit surprised but then she smiled at me. She slowly began to caress my face softly and her movement made a shiver go through my body.**

**Eddie: **So when do you graduate?

**Loren: **June 7.

**Eddie: **Wow, in two months who will be a high school graduate. Are you excited?

**Loren smiling: **Yes of course. I am so glad to be away from high school and all of its drama.

**Eddie: **Has your prom passed yet?

**Loren: **No not yet, its in May.(story is set in mid April) What about you, any new material in the works?

**Eddie: **Yeah but its not anything so far.

**We kept talking about anything that came to mind. When we were talking I couldn't help but stare at Loren. She is absolutely beautiful and intelligent and talented and most important, down-to-earth. I realized what I needed to do, what I had to do. Because honestly I couldn't last another moment if I didn't have the guts to do it now. I sat up from Loren's lap and turned around and sat next to her and placed her hands in mine. I scooted closer to her and closed the small gap that was between us. **

**Eddie: **Loren, we have an undeniable connection. When I am around you I feel happy and complete. What I am saying is that I like you a lot and I think I'm starting to fall for you.

**I leaned in and slightly brushed my lips against hers. They were soft and warm. She reciprocated to my action and scooted closer to me. We pulled apart when air made its presence. Loren leaned her forehead against mine and began talking.**

**Loren: **You're right Eddie. We do have an undeniable connection.

**She leaned into kiss me again and I gladly accepted. The kiss quickly became intense in a matter of minutes. Loren and I started leaning back onto the couch with Loren on top of me. Loren had a tight hold on the back of my neck. I began to lick her lips asking for permission to enter, she accepted and we soon were exploring each others mouths for the first time. I pulled her body closer to mine making the small gap between us now nonexistent. Loren's hold on my neck began to loosen as her hands began to travel down my neck and soon rest on my chest. Our intense kiss had been happening for a few minutes now and air made its presence known. We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes and got lost in them. Instead of Loren resuming our previous entanglement, she did something new and something bold for the Loren Tate I have known. Instead she began to kiss my neck and leave butterfly kisses. I let out a moan and when Loren heard, she giggled and came back to my lips. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and as we were in battle there was a knock at the door and I realized that it was the food. Loren and I pulled apart, I stood up and walked over to the door and regained my composure. I paid and thanked the delivery boy and took the food from him. I sat back down and noticed Loren staring at me as I was taking our food out of the boxes.**

**Eddie teasingly: **Is there a reason you are smiling at me Ms. Tate?

**Loren smiling: **Yeah actually, I realized something.

**Eddie: **And what would that be?

**Loren blushing: **That I like you a lot too. And I think I'm falling for you too.

**Eddie jokingly: **Well anyone could have told me that obviously.

**I leaned over and our lips met. It was sweet, unlike the previous time our lips were together. I could really see myself falling for her and I think it's too late because I think I already am.**

* * *

**[Loren's POV]**

**Today has been a perfect day with the absolutely perfect guy. I know it sounds cliché but it's true. From this morning to now, everything has been going great. Eddie and I finally realized that we had this undeniable connection that was apparent to everyone. We had just finished eating and were cleaning up when Eddie had gone and sat back down on the couch. I sat down next to him and rested my head on this lap. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me, as he was doing so he began to brush my hair in a calming manner, for both me and him. We started talking about music once again and started to talk about collaborations and lyrics. A little while later, Eddie started acting a little weird so I sat up from his lap and sat facing him.**

**Loren worriedly: **Hey are you okay?

**Eddie nervously: **Yeah I'm just a little nervous.

**Loren confusingly: **Nervous about what?

**Eddie: **Loren can I ask you something? I tried to ask you early but we got interrupted.

**Loren: **You can ask me anything Eddie, always know that.

**Eddie smiling: **Loren Tate, will you be my girlfriend?

**Loren: **Oh my gosh you scared me! And of course I will be your girlfriend!

**Eddie relieved : **Good because I don't know what I would have done if you had said no.

**Loren laughing: **Come on, we both know that I would have never said no.

**Eddie laughing: **Yeah that's true.

**We leaned in and kissed each other sweetly. **

**Eddie smiling: **I love making you smile and I love seeing you happy.

**I smiled and leaned into kiss him again. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I leaned in again, as did he and kissed to seal a perfect day together.**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**

**Hope you enjoyed and hopefully a new chapter for IWEMA will be coming soon. Talk soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	4. Authors Note

Hello Everyone!

I've missed you all so much and I will be writing soon! Of course I have not stopped reading but I have been so busy this summer and this school year):

But, I'm back and refreshed. SO I hope you will continue with me on my Leddie journey, a lot is happening, or I should say will be happening. I will update

HH:IWEMA AND The Unexpected soon. I promise. Anyways, if you have any more feedback let me know(: I miss all youre wonderful and heart warming

reviews. Writing for HH is a hobby and it is one I absolutely love. I am going to start a process that I will only update if I have two chapters for each story

already written so hopefully that will be easy. SO in simpler words if I write one chapter for a certain story then I will write another chapter then post one

then the other. SO that way you get more out of me! Well look out for this soon.!

Mandy


End file.
